tdis_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Boarding School
Bad Girls Boarding School is a reality series with 10 rebellious girls. First premiered on Thursday September 18, 2008 and present. Challenges There are 3 challenges, The MVP Challenge, the Deans Challenge, and the Elimination Challenge. MVP Challenge The MVP Challenge is when all the girls compete in an individual challenge to be crowned MVP. MVP has the power to add one girl up for elimination, and is free of doing any chores. The MVP also gets a prize, and to stay in a luxurious room, with any other if the MVP choose to. Deans Challenge The Deans Challenge is when the girls team up, to compete in a team challenge to consider to be on the deans list. The girls that lost the competition, will vote to nominate one girl up for elimination. Elimination Challenge Once up for elimination, The two girls are faced in a one on one challenge based on the week's lesson, if one girl comes out victorious, then that girl has the power to up and replace herself with one other girl who lost the dean's list challenge. Mansion For seasons 1-3 The house took place in Texas. From there each season had taken place in a different city such as Georgia (Season 4), Los Angeles (Season 5-8). Each season the girls take a trip to an national place. Hosts *Rose Mccreedy hosted seasons 1-5 *Victoria Shelton Hosted seasons 6-present Deans *Yana Chulman: Seasons 6-present *Tom Gerit: Seasons 6-presnt *Terra: Seasons 2-6 *Chris Tompkins: Seasons 2-5 *Rechel: Seasons 2-3 *Dawn: season 1 *Garry: season 1 Judges Seasons Girls Spin Offs/ Specials There is a spin off called Bad Girls Boarding School Showdown, when 4 alumni from previous seasons compitite in challenges. The Aftershow The after is the when, after each episode its recaped, by an host, and on special seasons like 6 and 8 some cast came in for interviews *From Seasons 1-4 the aftershow was mainly hosted by the host of the show. *Season 5: Jerri (Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 1) *Season 6-9: Margie (Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 2) Inside the Boarding School Started at season All stars when, 3 girls from previous seasons, talks about the house, the cast, and shows previews. Inside the Boarding School is mainly comentrary. *Season 5: Cony (S2), Tina and Rome (S4) *Season 6: Jerri (S1) and Tina & Rome (S4) *Season 7: Kiera, Ashiya (S6) and Rome (S4) *Season 8: Kiera, Ashiya (S6), and Carly (S7) *Season 9: Kiera, Ashiya (S6), and Carly (S7) *Season 10 Where Are They Now In 2013, the girls of seasons 1-4 are being searched for to find out what the most popular girls from those seasons are up too *Season 1: Brooke Tipid, Meghan, Lisa, Ashely *Season 2: Cony, Megan & Allison, Naudia, *Season 3: Tracey, Arianna, Renee, and Jeana *Season 4: LaRiya, Leah, Tina & Rome Airings Spin offs The Road Tour- is an 2014 upcoming spin off reality of the Bad Girls Boarding School, which features girls from past season on a road trip across the US Each week the girls are in an city and they do some type of activity to raise money or party If a girl uses any violence the girl will be removed and anode girlwill fill her place